Mixing valves in hot water heater systems are generally used to increase the hot water capacity of hot water tanks of the hot water heaters. By increasing the temperature of the hot water in the hot water tank, and then mixing the hot water flow from the hot water tank with cold water in a mixing valve, the realized capacity of the hot water tank is increased.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0026970, filed Jan. 30, 2014, entitled “Electronic Mixing Valve in Standard Hot Water Heater”, and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses electronic mixing valves for use in hot water heaters. Electronic mixing valves generally provide improved control over the temperature of the water delivered from associated hot water heaters relative to, for example, mechanical mixing valves.
However, improvements could be made to presently known methods for controlling such electronic mixing valves. For example, one concern is that if an electronic mixing valve fails, water having a different temperature than desired by a user can be inadvertently provided to the user. This is of particular concern in cases wherein the temperature of the water stored in the tank is increased. If the electronic mixing valve fails, water that is significantly hotter than a desired temperature could be provided to the user, causing discomfort and potentially injuring the user. Accordingly, improved hot water heater systems and methods for monitoring electronic mixing valves are desired. In particular, improvements which monitor for indications if electronic mixing valve failure would be advantageous.